


The Beginning of Everything

by SKY103



Series: The Revenge of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Gen, Luke doesn't know he just killed his father, Obi-Wan condemned the entire galaxy, Obi-Wan destroyed the Skywalker family, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Sad Darth Vader, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKY103/pseuds/SKY103
Summary: In an alternate universe, Darth Vader fails to tell Luke the truth about his offspring. And Luke Skywalker ends up murdering his father. Disliking the outcome of the galaxy, the Force sends Anakin Skywalker into the past, before he was betrayed by Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Series: The Revenge of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Beginning of Everything

When Darth Vader was killed by his own son, the first thing he felt was anger.

  
Anger of Obi-Wan Kenobi, for having destroyed his body in Mustafar and the imperative aside.

  
Anger at Padme Amidala, for giving up on him so easily, hiding his son's existence and allowing Obi-Wan to corrupt him.

  
Anger at Darth Sidious, for making him a slave again, controlling him to do all kinds of evil in the name of his glorious Empire.

  
Then he feels the sadness.

  
Sadness for Luke Skywalker, who was led from a very young age to believe that his father, Anakin Skywalker, had been betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader. Having no idea that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were actually the same person, he could imagine the boy's reaction when he discovered that his father was not murdered by a Sith named Darth Vader, but by a young Jedi named Luke Skywalker.

  
Then, the feeling of betrayal.

  
The betrayal of his wife Padme Amidala.

  
The betrayal of his Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

  
The betrayal of his friend Sheev Palpatine.

  
The betrayal of his son Luke Skywalker.

  
While Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader hoped to achieve peace, the Force was able to feel every feeling in every memory of Anakin and Vader.

  
Feeling and seeing everything, a Force was extremely disappointed with the Jedi, they lost themselves so much that they destroyed a single chance of a real balance between Light and Darkness. In the end, fear of the Dark Side was what destroyed the Jedi Order and in their desperate attempt to ascend, they preferred to use the twins Luke and Leia Skywalker to destroy their own father, who was just trying to bring the proper balance to his strength .

  
Now, there would be no more balance.

  
With the death of Darth Vader and the Sith, the Dark Side has weakened dramatically.

  
With the rise of Luke Skywalker and the Jedi, the Side of Light managed to strengthen itself again.

  
But that was not balance.

  
It didn't matter how many times the Force tried.

  
The balance was never done.

  
But there was one thing that could be done.

  
The Force gently held Anakin Skywalker's broken soul and sent it into the past, before becoming the fearsome Darth Vader.

  
Before being betrayed by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala


End file.
